


Luke

by Justcannibalthings



Series: Luke x Gerard [27]
Category: Original Work
Genre: A day in the life of, Domestic, Football, I love him, M/M, luke is seriously such a white girl, references i googled
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-13
Updated: 2018-05-13
Packaged: 2019-05-06 09:47:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14639294
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Justcannibalthings/pseuds/Justcannibalthings
Summary: An incredibly uneventful day in the life of Luke.





	Luke

Gerard had been fluffing his hair for the past 20 minutes. It looked exactly the same as when he had started, at least in Lukes opinion- he was sat on the sinks counter brushing his teeth while his partner stood at his side getting every strand of hair into what Luke assumed was a specific place. Luke spat into the sink, running his toothbrush under the water as he spoke “You look cute, you can stop playing with your hair.” Gerard glanced briefly at Luke, before looking back at the mirror “You’re cute. I’m 42 and greying.” Luke rolled his eyes, swinging his legs loosely from where he was sat and dropping his toothbrush back into the holder “I like your hair. Need I remind you about the hair dyeing incident?” Gerard looked at is partner- apparently finally satisfied with his hair. “In hindsight I probably should have spoken to you first.” Luke looked at him with a face of ‘you think’ “Even when you’re old and gross I’ll still fuck you.” Gerard stepped in front of his partner, “Old I can’t help, but I don’t intend on being gross.” Luke gave him a smile, wrapping his arms around his partners neck- heights levelled due to his seated position. Gerard rested his head on Lukes forehead, and lowered his voice to compensate for their proximity “I promise I won’t dye my hair again. I do intend to fuck you until my dying breath, however...” he rested a hand on his partners thigh, tilting his head to let their lips connect- he tasted of toothpaste. “Do you have to go to work?” Luke mumbled, lips ghosting against his partners. Gerard chuckled lightly- keeping his hand on Lukes thigh and sliding it inward “Yes, unfortunately. I have surgery scheduled, and I don’t think my patients will class me wanting to stay home and fuck my husband as a good enough excuse to cancel.” Luke pouted at him- unimpressed with the idea of Gerard working, apparently. Gerard gave him a quick kiss, and took a step back. “Cheer up, Marshmallow. You joining me for breakfast?” Luke nodded at him, and slid off of the counter top. “Yeah, just gonna get dressed.” 

Luke made his way down the stairs; he could smell croissants. “Miss me?” he sing-songed, walking round the corner into the kitchen and admiring his husbands arse from where he was bent over; taking the croissants Luke had smelt from the oven. “More than words could possibly express. Fruit or cream cheese?” Gerard asked, putting the tray down and smiling lightly when his partner gave him a peck on the cheek. “Cheese. I’ll get it.” Luke turned himself back and opened the fridge, pulling out cheese and sliding it over to Gerard before getting out a travel mug- Gerard never finished his tea. “What time do you think you’ll finish today?” Luke asked, dropping a teabag into the mug, and spooning coffee into his own cup. “Probably around 6. Maybe 7, it depends on if surgery runs late.” Luke started spooning sugar into both mugs “So 7.” Gerard chuckled at his pessimism, and lifted both plates up- walking to the other side of the counter. “I will try and finish by 6, but I don’t want to promise and disappoint you.” He sat himself down, and Luke sat beside him; putting the mugs down. “You don’t disappoint me, I just miss you because we barely see each other during the week.” Gerard nodded loosely, threading his fingers through Lukes hair and looking into his sky-blue eyes. “I love you, and I miss you as well but I have to work, and I enjoy working. Except the paperwork, that can suck a dick.” Luke giggled at him, biting into his croissant and keeping his hand in Gerard's. “I can suck yours if you want.” Gerard rolled his eyes, holding his own half eaten croissant “I’ll take you up on that offer later. Unless you definitely want me to finish late.” Luke seemed to genuinely be debating this, chewing his croissant thoughtfully. Gerard sipped his tea, and let his finger run over Lukes wedding ring. 

“I made you chicken, please fucking eat it. I’m going to text you and check.” Luke held the container out to his partner, who was shrugging his jacket on. “Alright, alright. I promise I will try and eat.” Gerard took the box, and gave Luke a final kiss “I said eat, not try.” Luke replied, folding his arms. “I’ll see you later. Thanks for the lunch.” Gerard replied, completely ignoring the statement; although he did find it endearing that he was so concerned about his calorie intake. “Love you” Luke returned; Gerard opened the door, exiting as he spoke “So much.” 

With Gerard gone and the house to himself, Luke strolled back into the kitchen to put the plates in the dishwasher. He had a pretty uneventful day planned. Gym, football, maybe go shopping for something to convince Gerard to stay home tomorrow. He was so, so very easy to manipulate, it was almost too easy. Still, it was nice to be with someone who appreciated and adored you instead of just fucking you because you were there. He picked up the blender, walking to the fridge and filling it with various fruit- although it was mostly blueberries. He pushed it closed and clicked the blender into its place- adding ice and yogurt and flicking it on. He left it to blend, and went to put his shoes on. He got one shoe on before getting distracted by his phone; it wasn’t anyone important- it was Kyle, asking if he was still going to the gym. Of everyone on his team, he was definitely Lukes favourite. He sent his reply- and put his other shoe on, before walking back to the blender and turning it off. “oh my God fuck off.” He groaned- feeling his phone vibrating in his pocket. It was fucking half 7, who was up at this time?! He poured the smoothie into a bottle, screwing the lid on and making his way to the door. He grabbed his jacket and keys, pulling the door open and locking it as he exited, walking to his car. He climbed in, putting the drink in its holder and taking his phone out of his pocket to send a reply- the joys of being popular and young. 

“Hey Luke” Kyle took Lukes hand, and pulled him into one of those weird handshake hugs that Luke had always felt carried strong ‘no homo’ vibes. “Hey. You good?” Luke separated himself from his friend, and the two started walking into the gym as they spoke- Kyle flicked his cigarette onto the floor. “Yeah, I mean other than the fact that I’m still recovering from our display last night.” He replied, getting his wallet out to get his gym card out. “GOD, I know, what the fuck was Cundle thinking?” Luke looked at Kyle as he spoke; hands waving in emphasis. “You know, you gotta blame Lovell. We were never gonna win with that many defenders. It’s like he’s trying to lose.” Luke let out an enthusiastic hum of agreement as he handed his own gym card to the receptionist “Do not get me started. You know, I said from the beginning I didn’t trust him. Nobody who wears brown shoes with a blue suit is okay in the head.” Luke tapped the side of his head to emphasise his point, and took his card back from the receptionist, walking with his companion. Kyle chuckled at Lukes response “Alright Sparkle, your gay is showing.” Kyle nudged him playfully with his arm, and Luke smirked at him, rolling his eyes “If being straight means I think that outfit is okay” Luke gestured to him then, using an open hand to wave around him “Then I think I’ll stick with men.” This just made Kyle laugh more. “That’s me told.”

After destroying Kyle on a squash court, exhausting himself on a treadmill and polishing off his smoothie- Luke got into his car. He rested his head on the seat for a moment; he was pretty spent, and made a mental note to work out more because frankly it was a little embarrassing. He checked the time on his phone- it was just gone 10. He scrolled through his contacts, selecting Imogen’s number and plugging his phone in so it would call through Bluetooth, dropping his phone into the storage box behind the handbrake, and pulling out of the parking spot. Imogen answered her phone after a few rings, and Luke let his foot rest on the break as he reached a red light “Hey Luke, what’s up?” Luke smiled at the road, letting his mood carry in his voice “Hey, nothing. I'm on my way home from the gym. Gotta put in the work to keep a rich man you know. You wanna get coffee?” Luke drummed his fingers on his steering wheel, waiting for the eternity it took a light to turn green. “Yes. Obviously.” Luke let out a dramatic cheer “Fabulous, I’ll meet you at the usual in an hour- I gotta shower I smell like a straight mans sock.” Imogen laughed at Lukes response; they’d been good friends for a long time. He’d essentially had to start his life again when he decided to move to England permanently, and it was nice to have someone he could be himself around other than his partner. “My treat, obviously. I have a rich daddy after all.” Imogen chuckled into the phone. “I have a rich dad though. And yeah, I’ll talk to you later.” Luke gave a loose nod at the road, since there was nobody in front of him to talk to “Bye bitch!” Luke tapped the end call button, and returned his focus to the road. He was going to fucking inhale that coffee.

Once home (and showered- he wasn’t about to do that in a gym, no thank you.) he made his way back downstairs. He loved his life, don’t get him wrong; lounging about all day was incredibly pleasant. But he did sometimes get bored during the week; he was happy to have friends who had flexible schedules. He made his way back to his car, jacket in hand; he was starving and had every intention of getting one of those raspberry muffins. Luke snorted at himself; like he was getting fruit when chocolate was available.   
Imogen waved at Luke from where she was sat; she already had a drink infront of her. Luke waved loosely back, walking to the empty counter and ordering for himself. “Hey Luke.” The barista spoke he was here enough that a few of the staff members recognised him. “Hi! Three chocolate muffins please- one to go but the others for here. And…An iced coffee with 3 shots of caramel, and two vanilla.” The barista nodded at him “Alright, I’ll bring it to you.” Luke gave a thanks, and slid into the seat beside Imogen. The two gave each other a warm hug in greeting. “Lukey! How have you been?!” Luke smiled at her; matching her friendly excitement. “amazing. Although I'm still kinda sore from that fucking skiing trip. You know I'm way too pretty to keep risking injuries.” Imogen put her hand on her chest, sympathy on her face. “You poor thing, you know if someone wanted me to risk ruining this” she gestured to her figure “Then I would tell them where to go.” Luke laughed, shaking his head loosely “Well, you don’t have a Gerard. I wouldn’t risk it for a fuckboy either.” He smiled at the barista as they brought his food over, and handed them his card before turning back to Imogen “I’m not riskin’ my beautiful face for anyone.” Imogen providing, sipping her coffee. Luke nodded solemnly. “I don’t blame you, it’s a gorgeous face. But if I break mine I'm sure Gerard can fix it.” Imogen gave Luke a happy smile, and Luke slid the pair of muffins between them. “I got you a muffin because I love you.” Imogen looked down at the muffin, and put her hand on her chest “Absolute babe.” Luke gave her a victorious smile, and took his phone from his pocket. “Let us commemorate your love for me with selfies.” Imogen turned herself slightly; letting her face sit at its best angle. “Thought you’d never ask.”

After killing a few hours with Imogen (Who sadly had a client and couldn’t hang around all day) he made his way home. He put the remaining muffin down on the coffee table, and took his laptop into the kitchen, opening the lid and opening the fridge while it turned itself on. He figured he should probably decide what he was doing for dinner. The temptation to order take-out was very real, but he figured he should probably at least try and be healthy. Luke turned himself back around, letting the fridge door close and slouching against the counter as he logged on and opened skype. His brother would be up by now and he’d promised he’d call him since he’d totally flaked on their last call in favour of sitting in a hot tub with his husband. He had no regrets. He turned back to the fridge; listening to the familiar bubble sounds coming from his laptop as he started putting things on the counter- he’d prep at the Island. He pushed his laptop back, sliding a chopping board in front of it as his brother answered; sounding tired but happy. “Hey Luke, what’s crackin’?” Luke smiled at the familiar voice, tilting the laptop screen upward so he could look at it without having to slouch, “Nothing, I just figured I should probably speak to my only sibling. I’ll need you if I ever need like, a lung or something.” Peter rolled his eyes; Luke was pretty sure he was on his phone, based on the angle. “Like I would give you my lung…Can you even donate lungs if you’re alive? Don’t you need both?” Luke furrowed his brow slightly in thought as he thought about the question, running his knife along the board as he sliced spring onions. “I’m not sure…Maybe? I mean, you’d probably have to stop with the weights.” Peter nodded at the camera “Then I'm sorry but I’d just let you die.” Luke laughed at his brother “I love you too. What’s up with you anyway? How goes the remodel?” Peter let out a dramatic and unhappy groan, which just made Luke laugh more “That well?” Peter took a deep breath, rubbing his temple before speaking “Everyone is incapable of performing basic tasks. You wouldn’t think painting a few walls and replacing a counter top here and there would be that complicated but there it is.” Luke pulled a face of sympathy- genuine sympathy too, not the sarcastic look he gave Gerard when he said he was hungry after neglecting to eat his lunch. “Just think about how much money you’re gonna make when it’s stylish and chique.” He provided, sliding the onion to one side of the board and pressing most of his weight onto the knife to crush garlic. Peter chuckled at him, a brow raised “It’s a sports bar, not a shoe shop. And what the hell are you doing?” Luke held the knife up in answer “I’m crushing garlic. And just because it’s a sports bar doesn’t mean it has to be ugly and overtly masculine. Look at me. I’m half your size and I'm wearing purple jeans that are so tight they take me 20 minutes to put on, and I can still kick your ass at soccer.” Peter snorted at his brother “Well, first of all you couldn’t beat me at a real sport. And secondly, it’s what brings customers in, masculine men are still like 95% of my client base. Most women don’t like sports.” Luke rolled his eyes at his brother, putting the knife down as he spoke “I know. At least the colour coordination is a step in the right direction. Not even straight men like tacky. And you come over here and tell them soccer isn’t a real sport.” Peter snorted, drinking what Luke assumed was an iced coffee “Don’t they call it football? You know what bothers me the most about that is that it totally makes more sense than what we call football, right? It always bothered me that you barely kick a football.” Luke nodded, putting a hand on the table in emphasis “I KNOW. It’s fucking annoying right? And it’s not even a ball!” Luke waved his hands then, and both of them said “IT’S AN EGG” at the same time; equally irritated, and equally amused. 

Dinner was as ready as it could be; Luke refused to dry out fish. He made his way into the living-room with his phone in one hand, and a drink in the other. Unfortunately for Luke; the table liked to move itself and this resulted in his smacking his leg against it. “shit!” Luke let go of his cup, bending down to his injured leg- and closing his eyes at the sound of the glass shattering. He grimaced as he put his foot back down on the floor, and glanced at the pile of what was once his favourite cup. “shit.” He repeated, hopping over it to get the dustpan. He glanced at his phone and let himself smile at Gerard's name in his notifications, he leant against the island and unlocked his phone. His smile faded when he read the message- he was once again going to be late home. He was used to it, and he knew if Gerard could help it he would. But it still sucked. He opened the cupboard up then, taking the dustpan out with one hand and flicking trough his playlist with the other. He selected an appropriate song, and dropped his phone onto the table, crouching down to scoop up the glass. After doing so, he hopped himself up onto the table and began what was, in his opinion, a fantastically well performed dance.

Luke was in the kitchen when he heard the door open. He felt a warm hand slide around him a few moments later, and let himself smile; tilting his head and letting Gerard kiss his forehead. “Sorry.” Gerard mumbled down is partners ear, clearly not wanting to move away from him. “It’s alright, it’s not your fault.” Gerard hummed at his partner, enjoying the off combination of salmon, honey, and overpriced perfume. “Do you mind, I'm trying to cook.” Luke looked sideways at his partner, and Gerard gave a dramatic sigh before pulling away from him. “I’ll let you cook, but only because I'm starving.” He took a glass as he spoke, and started pouring himself a drink. “One of my surgeries has been cancelled tomorrow.” Luke glanced at his partner, flipping the fish in the pan as he waited for his partner to finish “So I’ve moved my schedule around so I can finish early. I should be done by 3, and we can go for dinner, or just stay home and find other ways to entertain ourselves…” Gerard wiggled his brow at his partner, and Luke smiled as he rolled his eyes “You’re such a perv. Dinner sounds good, and I'm sure I can think of something fun to do after.” Gerard gave a satisfied smile, and lent against the counter while his husband finished cooking. “I knew there was a reason I married you.”


End file.
